


What was the trigger?

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: "I may have become fond of Dovi."I don't think it's a recent story. Around 2015?





	What was the trigger?

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is my delusion.
> 
> I don't think it's a recent story.

"I may have become fond of Dovi."

You say such a thing calmly, with a cool face.  
I looked at my feet, chewed up what i was told, and it took me a long time to swallow it.  
After a few seconds of silence, Andrea opens his mouth with a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows.

"What?"  
"I may have become fond."  
"Who?"  
"You."

That wasn't a mistake. The result that I chewed up and got, and the answer of the answer heard from him now were able to be matched.What a great answer! However, it is not possible to understand it all the more if it is correct.

"What's gone?"  
"If I say that, don't you hate me?"

I thought for a moment, "Why do you think i like you?" but it didn't come out of my mouth.  
I can see the ears of the dog hanging over Marc's head. Is the shock so much that I can see my hallucinations?

"I've been looking at Andrea lately, and your smell is painful, and your voice is going to melt my brain, and..."  
"and?"

So long silence.In fact, it may not have been long, but it was so awkward that I wanted to run away.Today, I'll just go home and have a conversation like nothing happened when I see you next time.I want to make sure that this didn't happen at all…

Marc hugs Andrea, who was thinking vaguely, and piled up his lips.  
The surprise made Andrea's body stiff and he feet wobbled. The more painful the beating, the faster it gets.The higher the heart rate than during the race, the louder the heart is.  
Gently release her lips and hold her arms loose, while Marc whispers as he looks straight into Andrea's eyes.

"You make me horny."

Andrea flushes to the ear with surprise and humiliation, and sits down with out of power.  
What was it now, I'm just amazed today.It can't be without.I can't do anything that I don't have feelings for anymore.

"So, Dovi? What do you think of me? Oh, no, you don't have to answer. I can see it by the look on your face."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where they're talking, but I wanted to write this.  
I want to write the continuation of this if possible.  
I'm sorry i messed up my English. I rely on automatic translation.


End file.
